Férias!
by Kamuiwars
Summary: Kagome e Inuyasha aproveitariam seus poucos momento de descanso para conhecer um evento de AnimeMangá


**Férias?!**

A sensação de liberdade que as férias traziam para ela era algo incrível. Sua vida dividida entre o mundo atual e suas responsabilidades com a escola e suas aventuras na época feudal, a estavam esgotando. Então nada como relaxar por algumas semanas longe de todas as responsabilidades.

-Férias, que maravilha!!! - sorria Kagome largando o uniforme dentro do cesto de roupa suja, enquanto o substituía por uma roupa mais colorida e confortável.

Inuyasha a esperava no quarto, ouvindo a garota recitando canções. Realmente ele não entendia os humanos, seres estranhos.

Logo o meio youkai foi surpreendido com a troca da pele dela por um conjunto colorido de saia e uma regata, mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi o sorriso estampado no rosto da jovem.

-O que foi Inuyasha, por que está me olhando com essa cara? – perguntando Kagome, entrando no quarto, pegando sua bolsa tiracolo e a máquina fotográfica.

Ele desviou o olhar para não confessar que a havia achado linda naquela nova pele. Pulou pela janela para espera-la na entrada da casa.

Saindo em disparada, Kagome seguiu em direção ao meio youkai.

-Vamos!!! – disse, deixando ele para trás enquanto continuava sua corrida.

- Para onde? – gritou ele seguindo a jovem.

- Isso não importa, me siga. – respondeu.

Após um tempo de caminhada e andar na minhoca de aço que corre por debaixo da terra, chegaram a um local onde um intenso movimento chamava atenção.

- Olha Inuyasha, aqui tem várias da sua espécie. – puxava ele pela manga, chamando a atenção para um grupo de garotos com diversas orelhas de gato e cachorro.

- Não pode ser, não sinto cheiro de youkais, apenas de simples humanos. – questionou Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha, isso é um evento de anime e mangá! É claro que só teria humanos. Daaaã! – com uma careta Kagome correu toda feliz para a enorme fila.

- E agora o que é isso? – questionou o meio youkai perdendo a paciência.

- A fila ué!!! Olha, fica quietinho aqui que vou tirar foto com aqueles cosplayers de Death Note... AHHHHHHHHHHHHH um Sephirot!! - saiu correndo toda empolgada com sua máquina em ação.

Inuyasha, ainda atordoado pelo grito não percebeu quando dois jovens começaram a puxar suas orelhas.

-Caramba esse cosplay está muito real, amigo. – disse parabenizando Inuyasha.

-GRRRRRRRR – foi a única resposta do meio youkai.

-Nossa, perfeita a sua caracterização, mas acho que sua apresentação você pode guardar para mais tarde. – explicou o outro jovem que já batia a foto deixando o meio youkai tonto com o flash.

Zonzo e abandonado na fila ainda escuta o último comentário dos jovens.

- Até parece que ele vai ganhar algo com aquele cosplay mal feito, ele não sabe o que o espera. – o tom de voz é totalmente irônico enquanto soltam risadas.

- Inu... – Kagome pula no pescoço do meio youkai, totalmente contente por estar naquele ambiente. – Tirei foto com Shephirot, Raito e L, Narutos, Chii e vários Gokus, isso não é muito legal?

- Ahh! – totalmente zonzo com tanta informação Inuyasha olha para a cara dela, já totalmente invocado.

- Que cara é essa... Credo parece que só tem essa cara. Pelo amor de Deus se divirta, ou você só gosta é de cortar youkais com a Tessaiga? – perguntou irritada Kagome - Nem responda, Senta!!!!

Saiu correndo atrás de outro cosplay...

-Seiya, deixa eu tirar um foto sua!!!!

Sozinho e sentando uma poça d'agua que se formou do escoamento do carrinho de refrigerante com o derretimento do gelo Inuyasha apenas lamentou seu triste destino.

Não muito distante ele pôde observar um grupo muito animado. Dançavam para os carros, mas o que o fez prestar atenção foi que eles cantavam uma música que fez seu corpo reagir da mesma forma que o ¨Senta¨ da Kagome. Aquela velha maldita havia feito outros feitiços naquele colar.

Seus braços acompanhavam os movimentos dos jovens que a pouco vinha observando.

Para bailar la bamba,

Para bailar la bamba,

Se necesita una poca de gracia.

Una poca de gracia para mi para ti.

Arriba y arriba

Ele não conseguia se controlar, o pessoal da fila, já cansados de esperar a abertura dos portões, entraram na onda de Inuyasha e do grupo e todos começaram a cantar e dançar.

A fila começou a andar, mas ninguém parou de cantar e dançar. Para a desgraça do meio youkai que agora não conseguia fugir do feitiço.

Y arriba y arriba, por ti sere,

Por ti sere.

Por ti sere.

Yo no soy marinero.

Yo no soy marinero, soy capitan.

Soy capitan.

Soy capitan.

Bam-ba-bamba,

Bam-ba-bamba,

Bam-ba-bamba,

Ba...

- Ueba trenzinho... - disse Kagome se encaixando atrás de Inuyasha já ao ritmo da música. – Até que enfim você entrou na onda da curtição.

Para bailar la bamba,

Para bailar la bamba,

Se necesita una poca de gracia.

Una poca de gracia para mi para ti.

Arriba, arriba.

R-r-r-r-r, Ja! Ja!

Para bailar la bamba,

Para bailar la bamba,

Se necesita una poca de gracia.

Una poca de gracia para mi para ti.

Arriba y arriba

Y arriba y arriba, por ti sere,

Por ti sere.

Por ti sere.

Bam-ba-bamba.

Bam-ba-bamba.

Bam-ba-bamba.

E a música só parou quando o grupo de jovens parou de cantar, pois já estavam lá dentro do evento.

Só se revoltou por ouvir os mesmos gritarem: CACHORRO... CAFAJESTE... ORDINÁRIO.

- GRRRRRRRRRRR. - já se dirigia para aonde o grupo estava, pronto para usar a Tessaiga, mas foi puxado pela Kagome que corria entre os estandes.

-Chaveiros, Botons, Pôsteres, Action Figures, MANGÁ... Eu quero!!!! – totalmente possuída pelo espírito consumista, Kagome pulava de um lado para outro.

Depois de algumas horas rodando em volta dos estandes, com Inuyasha carregando muitas sacolas que Kagome empurrou para ele segurar e as várias mochiladas que levou das pessoas que se acotovelavam para chegar próximo das barraquinhas, o meio youkai praticamente bufava.

-Esses humanos têm sorte que estou com as mãos ocupadas para desembainhar a minha Tessaiga, arrumaria espaço no mesmo instante. – reclamava baixinho para Kagome não ouvir.

- Pronto!!! – disse Kagome. – Comprei tudo que queria, Inuyasha, você está aonde? – Procurando em sua volta mais só vendo uma montanha de sacola.

-Grrr – era o som abafado que vinha debaixo do resultado de uma tarde consumista.

-Aí, está você se escondendo de mim? – disse Kagome se virando e seguindo em frente - Vamos logo Inuyasha.

Tentar segurar tantas sacolas e passar pelos pequenos corredores entupidos de pessoas era mesmo uma tarefa para um youkai, não para um meio youkai.

-Quero minha Tessaiga!!! – resmugou mais alto.

- O que disse? – perguntou num tom autoritário.

- Ah é, hum – olhou para o lado e viu uma barraquinha escrito ¨Muppy¨ - Eu quero Muppy!!!!

- Jura, eu também!!! Com esse calor e esse tumulto dá mais sede, que legal que você está curtindo Inu. – disse Kagome que já estava lá berrando que queria Muppy de vários sabores.

Enquanto isso Inuyasha é abordado por um grupo de garotas.

- Nossa que peruca linda!

-Sim, aonde você comprou?

-Ah eu quero uma dessas para meu cosplay!!!!

A outra já puxava com força.

- Nossa parecem fios de cabelos mesmo!

- Jura! Deixa eu ver.

Inuyasha teve sua cabeça atacada por vários pares de mãos que a acariciavam.

¨Até que não é tão ruim um cafuné coletivo de vez enquanto¨ - pensou consigo mesmo.

Mas o momento de realização é interrompido bruscamente por um grito atrás das garotas.

- INUYASHA!!!! TARADO é só eu virar as costas para você atacar as garotas. – gritava Kagome atacando com a sacola de Muppy.

- É moça, ele passou a mão na minha bunda... - uma das garotas disse se passando de vitima.

- E disse que foi a espada dele! – completou a outra.

- Só pode ter sido ¨outra¨ espada, pois como podemos ver ele não pode desembainhar a dele. – explicou.

- E nós estávamos dando uns tapas nele, mas como somos delicadas, parecem simples cafunés. - explicou a última, percebendo o tom vermelho do rosto da jovem e já puxando as outras para fora daquela confusão.

Depois de muitos tapas e senta, por parte de Kagome.

Eles continuaram sua jornada por aquele ambiente que a muito se tornava cada vez mais estranho para Inuyasha.

Entraram em várias salas...

Uma em que garotos e garotas agitavam pedacinhos de madeira nas mãos e usavam capas pretas. Falavam palavras estranhas, que para ele não tinham sentido algum. Kagome entrou na sala e parecia entender aquele dialeto desconhecido.

- Então, vocês acham que as regras para se jogar Quadribol estejam corretas? – questionava a jovem.

¨Será que ela está possuída por algum youkai? Desde cedo vem se comportando como se fosse outra pessoa. Isso é muito estranho¨ - pensava seriamente o meio youkai.

Saíram algum tempo depois e foram para outra sala.

-Yaioi !!! – Kagome gritou e entrou correndo como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Ao entrar Inuyasha é recebido por olhares que o deixaram um tanto encabulado. Olhou para o chão e ficou num cantinho.

- E aí, você vem sempre aqui? – perguntou um jovem que o olhava atentamente.

- Não, é... – sem saber o que falar, tudo que Inuyasha queria era correr da sala.

-Ah, não fica assim, já que você está aqui no cantinho, eu também... - convidou o garoto se aproximando - que tal nós...

- INUYASHA! Seu tarado, você não perdoa é? Não pode ver meninas e meninos e você já ta atacando. - disse irritada e autoritária puxando ele pela manga da blusa. – Vamos para o show.

Chegaram a um grande palco aonde luzes disparavam para o céu que já anunciava a noite. Um enorme aglomerado de pessoas já se encontrava em posto na frente do palco.

Aquele tumulto deixava Inuyasha tonto. Kagome ia empurrando o povo e se enfiando no aglomerado.

Até ser chamada a atenção por uma garota invocada.

-Oh minha filha, o que você está fazendo? Não ta vendo que nós estamos aqui há muito tempo para você chegar com esse cabeção e entrar na minha frente?- disse ela toda brava empurrando Kagome.

- Calma, querida eu só estou procurando os meus amigos! – respondeu Kagome toda sem graça.

- Então ta, segue o teu caminho e some daqui... - a garota estava pronta para partir para briga.

Inuyasha por dentro estava contente com aquela situação. Até ser tocado no ombro por um amigo da garota invocada.

-Hein amigo, siga a luz...

Kagome já estava lá na frente e Inuyasha ainda tentava entender qual luz era para ele seguir, tinham tantas.

Mas quanto uma música invadiu seus ouvidos e Kagome começou a se comportar estranhamente. Inuyasha não pensou duas vezes largou as sacolas e pulou em cima da jovem.

-Saia desse corpo que não lhe pertence seu youkai!!! – gritava sacudindo a cabeça dela.

A galera ao redor, vendo a cena gritava.

¨PORRADA, PORRADA!!!¨

Foram retirados por dois seguranças no meio da multidão.

- ENDO!!!! – gritava Kagome no colo do segurança.

-Aonde está doendo ? – perguntava Inuyasha desesperado sendo empurrado por outro segurança.

Ambos foram expulsos do evento por criar balbúrdia.

Kagome só chorava soluçando ¨Endo¨.

Assim é a vida de um meio youkai em um evento de Anime/Mangá.

Fim

P.S. Muppy é um suco a base de soja com diversos sabores de frutas, bebida preferida por Otakus daqui. Endo era o apelido carinhoso de um dos cantores internacionais do Anime Friends.

Sim usei fatos reais.

E desculpem que ficou meio ruinzinho!

Agradecimentos a dona Marj...pela a força de sempre.

E essa vai em homenagem a todos do MRS.


End file.
